She Noticed
by theHyuugaProdigy
Summary: How much I cared about her, she wouldn't notice me. How much I tried to protect her, she still wouldn't notice me. Or she would ? I don't know .. I just wanted her to be happy. OneShot KibaHina ! Slightly ShikaTema and NejiTen. I hope you like it ...


Hello folk .. this is my second fic .. and my first KibaHina fic. (Aaaww .. I love this couple much .. ;D) Actually, I'm doing a NejiTen fic now. But suddenly I've an idea to make a KibaHina oneshot.

Always .. critics and advices are accepted. ;)

**Author's Note :** Pretend that in this story, the 4th shinobi world war was finished. Of course, Naruto had won and brought a peaceful world for the shinobi (and civilian). Madara and Sasuke had defeated and died (I swear I don't hate them. It's just for the story's sake). Sasuke was buried in the Konoha land, which the burial attended by the Konoha Shinobi (at least the nine rookie and team Gai all attended). This is story about Kiba. But since I love Neji so much, Neji would appeared in this story .. Te-he .. ;9 But still he didn't make a main character.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto .. I wish someday Kishi-sama would give it me (who I am thought). And blah .. blah .. blah ..

* * *

><p>She didn't notice. Of course she wouldn't.<p>

This was suck, but I would introduce myself. So .. I, Inuzuka Kiba fell in love with my only girl teammate named Hyuuga Hinata. But unfortunately for me, she had fallen in love with Uzumaki Naruto. That was short, I believed. But you know how I look right ? I didn't waste my time to babbling something that you've known. I just told something that maybe you didn't know. Or maybe you did know. Shino once told me that it was easy to read my feeling for her. I denied it. But I was wondering if he was true. Maybe I should ask someone else to prove that Shino was wrong. What do you think ?

Okay .. I was not stupid. I would ask someone who wouldn't ever spill my big secret and had such strong sense too. Hhmm .. maybe Shikamaru would be a good choice. I was walking to his house while I saw him talking with a girl. No .. she was too old to be called a girl. So .. a lady ?

"Yo .. Shikamaru !" Once I got closer, I noticed he was talking with the Kazekage's sister. Mmhh .. what's her name thought. Tetari ? Tewari ? Aahh .. Whatever.

"Hey Kiba ..." The one who replied was her. Wow .. I felt bad to forget her name.

"Hey .." I waved to her. She raised an eyebrow in return. I grinned sheepishly, not wanting her to notice that I forgot her name. I heard Shikamaru sighed. He was such a genius. I was afraid he noticed me-

"Temari is her name ..."

He noticed. Damnit ...

"Okay .. hey Temari ..." She chuckled. I wanted to whack Shikamaru badly. But .. hey ! I was here for another purpose. It was so wasting my time. "So .. Shikamaru .." He glanced at me.

I glanced at Temari. I had to think fast. Was it bad to let her hear ? "Don't worry .. anything you want to say, I won't spill it." She read my mind. Such a woman to be Shikamaru's girlfriend.

Wait ? She was Shikamaru's girlfriend ?

. . . I knew they did hanging out for some period. So I guessed she was.

Now .. back to my tale.

"I-I just want to know ... d-do you know already who I like ?" I stroked my back of neck. They blinked.

That was stupid question ! Stupid Kiba !

They looked at each other before they answered. "We do." My jaw dropped.

What !

"You do !" They nodded in unison. "Somehow .. yes ..."

"Really ! So who is she !"

I swore I saw Temari woman held the urge to laugh. You wanted to know how ? She cupped her mouth and tears filled her eyes as she trembled. So I knew she held her laughter hard. Shikamaru was being Shikamaru, he muttered 'troublesome' word and stroked his back neck.

"Well .. you're too easy to read." Replied him simply. "Hinata right ?"

My jaw dropped twice for this day.

"Don't be so shocked like that. Everyone does know." I couldn't drop my jaw farther than this.

Shikamaru smirked. "You know .. after Sasuke was beaten by Naruto, Sakura had some depression time, and Naruto is the one who cheer her up." I blinked.

"So .. this is your chance to get her back." He added. Temari glanced at me as she wanted to say something. But she decided to not to.

"O-Okay .. thanks for the advice .." I backed up and walked away from them. My mind still screwed.

So .. Everyone did notice huh ? I sighed.

I talked to her first when we arranged to become one team. But far .. far away before that, I had known her. Maybe some people didn't, but I noticed her when Naruto and Sasuke were sparring in the academy. All the girls cheered Sasuke while I heard a nervous voice behind them. She tried to cheer Naruto but her voice was swallowed with the girls' yell. That time I just wondered how stupid she was for cheering the hopeless Naruto. Although I didn't expect her to cheer Sasuke.

xXx She Noticed xXx

I walked past the Ichiraku stand. I glanced at it guessing Naruto would be in there. But he wasn't. I continued my trip. Where I went to ? I didn't know. My brain was too confused to think clearly. But at least, I managed to catch Shikamaru's advice. He told me that I had a chance.

A chance mean .. Naruto wouldn't reply her feeling.

Naruto rejected her mean .. She would be heartbroken.

Heartbroken mean .. Depressed.

It was more than enough to look Sakura and Ino were depressed in Sasuke's burial. Lucky for Ino, she didn't love Sasuke as much as Sakura did. Now Ino had some time to recover with Sai. But Sakura ...

It would be long time ...

Longer Sakura needed for recover mean .. I had longer time to get Hinata.

This was a big chance for me. I should move on.

. . . .

But .. I just .. didn't want her hurt.

Simply fool human who loved someone too deep. I wanted her to be with the one she loved, although I wasn't the one who she chose to be with. I wanted her to smile, although I knew her smiled was not for me. I wanted her to be happy, badly. Despite I knew I wouldn't be happy.

. . .

This brought into such memories. I remembered how Naruto had beaten me when Chuunin exam. I saw Hinata sighed in glad in the corner of my sight. I tried to not pay attention. I saw Hinata gave Naruto a salve when the medic-nin carried me out of the hall. I tried to hold my tears. Well .. she gave me one too after that. But it was enough to make me happy. At least she still cared for me.

I smiled dryly as I walked through the village.

How could I managed to become cool and told her to be careful at her opponent after that, which revealed later that she must fought Hyuuga Neji. I knew her family story from Kurenai-sensei, I couldn't do anything but pity her. Well .. that was old story. But soon I acknowledged her effort. She tried hard to become a Hyuuga that her father wanted. She trained more than I and Shino train each day. I was proud with her ignoring the fact that Naruto was the one who had motivated her.

I sighed. Better I just went home and took Akamaru to walk.

"Hey Kiba ..." I turned to the voice. There was Tenten jogged toward me.

"Yo Tenten .. what's up ?" I put my hands into pocket casually.

"Hinata was searching for you." My heart stopped beat for seconds. I thought I'd die.

"She was ?" She nodded. "Yup .. she told me if I met you, she'd wait you on the training ground."

Thump .. Thump .. Thump ..

Stupid Heart ! Stop beating so freaking fast !

"O-Okay .. I'll be there .." I chuckled nervously. Wait .. nervously ? Damnit she'd notice !

She giggled as she noticed and was about to leave when I quickly grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked at me confusingly. I didn't mean to catch her hand ... but it happened.

"I-I want to ask you s-something ..." I gulped as she nodded telling me to go ahead.

"Y-You know who I l-like is ?" Great ! I was being Hinata now.

She blinked. The same reaction as Shikamaru and Temari before. Hoped she shook her head. But unfortunately, she smiled at me. Crap ...

"You like Hinata right ?" Ouch ! She got the bull's eye. Just don't say it that easily.

I nodded awkwardly. She then giggled again.

"Tenten ..." A low voice came behind me. She looked up through my shoulder as I turned back.

There was Hyuuga Neji stood before me with all his glory. I could say he was glaring at something. I followed his eyes sight and stopped at my hand that grabbed Tenten's wrist. Aah .. I immediately pulled my hand off. But his glare didn't fade away. Great .. I made him got pissed.

"Hey Neji .. I think you're waiting for me at Yakiniku Q." Tenten made step forward. I sighed in relief secretly.

"I was .. but you're too late so I'm coming to pick you." Hell Tenten .. how could you dating with such person whose death-glare could kill people easily. His overprotective way to his girlfriend and his cousin didn't count yet.

"Sorry .. I had something to do .." She grinned at him.

".. with him ?" He pointed at me. If he wasn't a Hyuuga. If he wasn't an ANBU captain. I'd had whack him already. But being smart I was, I wouldn't do such stupid thing. Maybe Naruto would ...

"No .. of course not .. I just met him minutes ago."

"Hn .."

"Bye Kiba ... Don't forget what I said you before." Tenten grabbed Neji's arm and dragged him away. She waved at me as I waved back. And .. came back to business. What she just said thought ...

"_She'd wait you on the training ground."_

Oohh .. Hinata was waiting me .. I clapped my fist onto my other palm.

What ? Wait ...

She . was . waiting . for . me

. . . .

Damn you hope ... Maybe she just wanted to inform me about going to a mission. I jumped onto a tree branch.

She was like an angel and so far from me. She was so kind when I was so mean. She was always gentle when I was always rough. She was a polite one when I was a bad mannered one. She was patient when I was short-tempered. So .. why I hoped her to love me of all people ? It wouldn't happen even in my dream. Well .. maybe at least I could dream it.

But really .. why I hoped it to become reality so much !

xXx She Noticed xXx

I landed on the ground as I finally arrived at our training ground. I looked around and found no one. Did Tenten lied to me ? I raised an eyebrow and walked around to search if Hinata was no far from here. I remembered there was a river near here. Maybe Hinata waited me there. I shrugged to myself.

Give me five now because it was true.

I saw a figure stood watching the river. Her back faced me. I wondered since when her blue hair was long like that. I came out from bushes made some noises. She noticed me as she turned back. She smiled at me, warmly. The smile I adored so much. Although now she was 18 years old, but for me she was always tiny. Well .. I did grow up too. Although she was now a skilled kunoichi, but for me she was always be the one I must protect.

"Yo .. Hinata !" I grinned at her in return "Watcha doing here ?"

She giggled at my behavior. "Ne .. Kiba .. do you remember about this place ?"

I turned to the river. Fresh water was flowing of nowhere. I snickered. How could I forgot ...

_12 years old Hinata was crying on the training ground. I was about to train for moment after I had walked around Konoha with Akamaru. I found Hinata curled on the ground as she was crying. I asked her what happened then she told me about she was defeated by Hanabi, her younger sister. I tried to calm her down, but she didn't stop. I was being me .. so I decided to stop her cry with my method._

_I teased her that I'd tell Naruto to calm her down if she wouldn't stop to cry. She snapped up to look at me. I jogged away, and she immediately stood up and chased me. We ran through the forest and soon arrived at this river. She was amazed. I looked at her while she took her shinobi sandals off. She was about to step to the water but I shoved her into the river made big splash. I joined her after I took off my jacket. She pouted to me just for moment, then we played in the river with Akamaru in the rest of day._

"You're so mean Kiba-kun .. you shove me into the river ..." She giggled as she remember.

"But you stopped crying didn't you ?" I put my hands behind my back head. She nodded and smiled staring the water flowing. Hey .. hey .. Did she get mad ?

"Kiba-kun ..." She called me still staring the river.

"Yes ?"

"I .. I've confessed to Naruto ..." My eyes widened.

Calm down Kiba .. calm down .. If you snapped out she'd notice your feeling.

"I see .. what did he say ?" Wow .. I was impressed with my calm voice.

"... He didn't answer back then .." She looked down to the ground. Great Naruto ! Wonderful ! Just prepare yourself, I'll kick your sorry ass later.

"Don't blame him Kiba-kun ..." I snorted.

She then turned to face me, smile still in her angel face. "But with that .. I understand one thing ..." I raised an eyebrow.

"T-That .. you know .." She became a timid again. I held the urge to embrace her.

"Maybe .. you think I'm lying .. but .. I .." She tried to say something but I could see the words were held down in the edge of her tongue.

"Just tell me Hinata .." I stood before her waiting patiently.

"I .. I love you .."

Time in the world stopped by moment.

Thump ..

I felt my heart beat for the last time.

I forgot how to breathe.

What ..

was ..

that ?

"I love you Kiba-kun .. for long time ago .. I realized that you're always beside me .. you always cheer me up .. you always protect me .. I just realized it .. that I-" "Stop !" I cut her off. I tried to devour her words slowly, and clearly. She waited me as I cleared my mind.

Did she just said ...

"Hinata .. you sure you aren't just depressed because Naruto rejected you ?" I looked up to look at her face. She blinked.

"I didn't say I was rejected." She giggled. Her usual giggle.

"S-So ?" Well .. she giggled made me felt stupid.

"I was confessing about one year ago ... but he didn't reply until now."

"T-That means you're rejected are you ?"

She shrugged. "I don't know .. maybe I am. But I don't care anymore." She was smiling.

I didn't get the point.

"I was like blinded by my love for him that I didn't realize about my other feeling that grew up in my heart." She stared back at the river.

"My feeling for him just like I adoring my idol." I blinked.

Idol ? So far you stalked him before just because he was your idol ?

"I'm not sure." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I know you'll deny it .. but really .. I don't love him anymore."

"So that means ?"

"I love you Kiba-kun ..." Just beat normal you stupid heart !

"Are you sure ?" I tried to calm my voice. I tried to not tremble from the urge to lunge onto her.

"Yes ... do you trust me ?" She smiled. Her smile that she showed just for me.

Aarrgghh ! I couldn't hold it anymore !

I lunged to her, held her tightly made her gasped. I buried my face in her blue hair as I inhaled her smell. Oohh .. her smell was so damn good !

"K-Kiba-kun .." She blushed. I knew it because I could felt her face burnt.

"I love you for long time ago you know ..." I held her tighter. She giggled in return.

We hugged for minutes then I pulled away to look at her face. "This isn't a dream. Is it ?" I cupped her face, stroked her cheeks with my thumbs as I felt these feeling were real. She closed her eyes and placed her palm onto mine. "Yes Kiba-kun .. I love you ..."

Slowly I brought her face closer to mine. I closed the gap between us as I kissed her. For the first time .. I felt her lips were so freaking soft. She tasted like grape. I kissed her tenderly wanting this moment to be forever. Soon I regretted for being human and couldn't resist from the need of air. I pulled away as I realized she needed to breathe. I didn't mind myself if I died because of that.

I stared at her for moment. "Hinata ..." I brought my face closer again.

Our second kiss was more passionate than the first. I barely could hold my control over her. "K-Kiba-kun .." Her voice echoed in my ear and finally I could stop. She was breathing rapidly, I felt guilty for the same time.

"I .. I'm sorry Hinata .. god .. I didn't mean to ..." I panicked. After she regained herself, her smile came back in her face. She studied my panicking face then she giggled. "It's okay Kiba-kun ..."

"Sorry .. I didn't mean to .. you just don't have the idea how long I wish this'll happen." I stroked my back of neck. Hell .. don't look at me like that. Don't lie to me, I knew your eyes told me that 'Kiba was a pervert'. No .. of course I'm not ! It was everyone's dream to kiss your crush wasn't it ? It wasn't ? Whatever .. but I told you I'm not a pervert !

She continued giggling. "No .. you're wrong Kiba ..."

I blinked.

"Everyone does know how you love me so much." My jaw dropped for the third time today.

WHAT !

She brought her lips to my ear and made me shivered. "Kiba-kun .. I'm not such a dense like Naruto is." She whispered seductively, which surprised me a lot.

I was not coming back from my shocking but Hinata had disappeared after told me something about visiting tonight. Wow .. she had grown up successfully right ? But .. no .. no .. that wasn't I startled about. Okay .. I was startled about that. But the most one I was startled about is ...

"She noticed ..." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

Is Hinata a bit OOC here ? I hope she isn't ..

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
